Necesidades de Oficina
by la hoja de demacia
Summary: esta historia la hicimos solo por una loca idea entre kata y garen ojala les guste xD o almenos digan wtf XD


En esta historia nada que ver con league of legends xD solo es una historia qu se me ocurrio de Kata y Garen :'v aquí no hay guerras ni nada solo un par de amantes x3 y ah Jarvan amigo de Garen tendrá una hermana menor xD amm no se si me gusta mucho la idea pero jarvan jayne :'v creo que quedan

"Gracias por hacer esto Cass. Realmente lo aprecio."

"No te preocupes por eso hermana. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar."

Me ajusto mi pantalón de cuero y mi blusa blanca que tal vez no es lo mejor para la entrevista, "¿cómo me veo?"

Pregunto nerviosa ya que mi hermana es mas vanidosa y sabe mas de esto que yo

"Magnífico, como siempre. Deja de preocuparte." Suelto un largo suspiro cuando ella abre la puerta de la oficina de Swain y Jarvan lll "Cass, oye."

"Hola. Buenos dias."

"Oh, Kat. ¿Cómo estás?" me pregunta Swain cuando me ven detrás de querida hermana 7u7.

"Estoy bien le agradezco señor"

"Bueno, gracias. Me olvidaron que ibas a venir hoy, pensé que era mañana por alguna razón ... pero llegas justo a tiempo ya que hablamos de ti yo y Jarvan"

"Por lo tanto.. el esta de acuerdo en esto solo dime tu quieres hacer esto?"

Comparto una mirada con cass antes de asentir nerviosamente.

"Señoritas me disculpo pero tenemos un compromiso al cual acudir" se excusa para ambos salir y hablar con su secretaria por unos momentos y después siguen su camino dejándonos a mi y cass a solas para hablar.

"Por lo tanto, he oído que es muy sexy."

Me vuelvo para ver a Cass sonriendo.

"Lo dudo y si lo fuera según tengo entendido tiene una "relación" con la hija del señor Jarvan", me burlo de ella mientras me mira curiosa.

"mmm entonces has buscado sobre el tienes algo mas que contarle a tu hermana?" yo solo me rio de lo que trata de decirme

"Quiero decir, que probablemente va a ser un viejo aburrido. No un, joven empresario caliente y que además ya tiene novia sea como sea."

"Pero estarás agradecida conmigo cuando veas que estás _mal_ y terminaras follandotelo con la mirada" termino con la boca abierta mientras Cass solo se rie

"Así que, ¿cómo saber todo esto de el?" Me pregunto con las cejas levantadas "seras una zorra total Cassio?". Yo le digo riendo a carcajadas.

"Yo no soy ... bueno, tal vez soy… Un poco ... Quiero decir que si están calientes. Y no espeluznante. como Darius Ew. Él se define como espeluznante."

"Lo sé _. Y yo quería_ decir, ¿cómo sabes que es caliente?."

"Oh. Lo escuché a una de las secretarias que trabajan aquí".

"Oh. Me queda la duda si en verdad es caliente. Pero no es ningun tipo de esperanza" Sonrío mientras corro mi lengua por mis labios

"Sí, será por lo menos darle algo para mirar todo el día."

"Yo no estaba pensando en sólo mirar." Le lanzo un guiño antes de hacer mi camino a el gerente cuando él nos llama más.

"Ok, tengo que ver a alguien muy rápido. ¿Puedes ustedes dos reunirse conmigo en el décimo piso? No voy a tardar."

"Por supuesto." Las dos contestamos antes de hacer nuestro camino hacia el ascensor.

Una vez que las puertas se abren, Cass y yo paso por dentro y va hacia adelante para presionar el '10'.

"Él es _tan_ caliente." Mis cejas se disparan mientras me dirijo a la chica detrás de mí en el ascensor decir que un tipo es caliente, probablemente, la mitad de su edad.

"Oh, lo sé. ¿No es simplemente delicioso?"

 _¿Sabroso?_

¿Que es esto?

"Es definitivamente" giro la cabeza hacia la castaña que es, probablemente, en sus 18 años y Entrecierro mis ojos en ella y a una rubia que parece ser de su misma edad

Cass me da un codazo y me vuelvo a encontrar su mirada triunfante.

"Oh, por favor, no piensa en serio que están hablando de la misma persona ¿verdad?" Le susurro a ella, tratando de mantener la conversación privada y lejos de oídos indiscretos.

"Creo que vamos a encontrar muy pronto ¿no?" Las puertas del ascensor se abren y nos dirigimos a la oficina que tiene una placa de oro en la puerta que dice _"Garen Cronwguard_ '.

"Bueno, su nombre seguro _no_ suena muy joven y caliente. O debería decir 'delicioso'?"

Los dos nos reímos antes de que ella me mire con una sonrisa vacilona.

"Creo que sus fuentes están equivocados. Él no va a estar caliente. Parece que yo tenía razón."

"¿Oh enserio?" Ambos volteamos en seguida a tono del sonido de una voz profunda.

Mis ojos se abren a la vista de aquel hombre tan sexy delante de mí.

Siento que mi boca se seca mientras mis ojos se preguntan la longitud de su cuerpo, con ganas de sentirse presionado contra el mío.

Él sonríe a mí, antes de pasar por delante de mí y abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Oh Dios.

Abrir _su_ puerta, a _su_ oficina.

"Oh bueno. Parece que has conocido a su nueva secretaria."

Mierda. Así se hace Kat.

Ahora yo nunca llegaré a sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Estoy Garen Crownguard." Él estira la mano para saludarme, y yo vacilante la tomo en la mía.

"Katarina, es un placer."

"el placer es todo mío".

"Ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Si no te importa?" dice el gerente junto a Cass. ambos hacen una salida apresurada no se que trama Cass

"Mira, lo siento por…"

"No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Yo asiento una vez en su tono áspero.

No hay manera de que pudiera haberle ofendido tan mal...

Muerdo mi uña del pulgar mientras escanea el documento en la pantalla de la computadora en frente de mí.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de empezar a tocar mis uñas contra el escritorio.

Miro hacia arriba cuando oigo a alguien borrar su garganta, "¿Perdón?"

"¿Hola! Cómo estás?" Ella pone los ojos en mí, haciendo caso omiso de mis bromas.

Aprovecho este momento para mirarla por encima; ella es la misma chica del ascensor… tiene el pelo ondulado claro, ojos claro y una sonrisa maliciosa en su joven pero no tan atractiva cara.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"Estoy aquí para ver a Garen, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?" Me muerdo la lengua para detener a mí mismo de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré y que lo más probable es que me despidan.

Yo no te conozco perra tonta, es por eso que estoy _pidiendo a_ _usted._

"¿Tuviste una cita con él?" le pregunto con un tono cortés, mientras que la educación de ella falla y por mucho

"No, yo no tengo una cita. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?."

No pero que está mal con _usted_ niña.

"Lo siento, pero el señor Crownguard no está disponible para ver a nadie en este momento. ¿Puedo conseguir que te llame para concertar una cita?"

"Hmm. Lindo. Pero yo no necesito una cita para ver a mi _novio_ así que si me disculpas.".

Ella turce su pelo antes de entrar en la puerta del despacho de Garen, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Maldigo la perra estúpida en mi cabeza antes de volver a mi trabajo, después de sólo unos minutos empiezo a masticar en el final de mi pluma mirando la puerta de la oficina cerrada de Garen.

Trato de distraer mis pensamientos y yo momentáneamente trato y la tensión en mis oídos para oír cualquier cosa antes de que me regaño a mí mismo y levantarme para usar el baño.

Me inclino mi cabeza contra la pared al lado del grifo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. me doy la vuelta para ajustar mi falda negra y mi blusa blanca.

Ahora son las siete de la noche del viernes, y ha sido una semana de silencios pedregosos, comentarios agresivos y poco 'visitas' de la perra estúpida de la novia de Garen.

¿No sabe cómo dejarla suelta?

Lanzo mi vaso vacío en el bote antes de hacer mi camino a mi escritorio, recogiendo algunos archivos y dirigirme a la oficina de Garen.

"Oye." yo sonríe con sinceridad, y fruncir mis cejas juntas en confusión.

"Hey..." Él sonríe a mi respuesta vacilante y me mira a mis ojos.

"¿Son esos los archivos que pedí?" Asiento antes de caminar hasta su escritorio y colocarlos abajo.

Miro fijamente a él mientras se afloja la corbata un poco y tira de su cuello.

"Estresado?" Él asiente hacia mí, y me encojo de hombros antes de dar un paso adelante y, posiblemente, de cruzar una línea.

Ando detrás de su silla de oficina y pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros ante ellos deslizando alrededor de su cuello y aflojando la corbata más antes de quitarsela.

Poco a poco me muevo mis manos por su pecho, desabrochándose los 5 primeros botones de su camisa antes de deslizar mis manos, corriendo hacia abajo el pecho.

Gime y tomo eso como una buena señal.

Me muevo mis manos pequeñas de nuevo a su hombro antes de comenzar a masajear suavemente.

Aplico más presión cuando encuentro nudos en los hombros y el cuello, amasando a cabo.

Me siento mojarse con el sonido de sus gemidos y gemidos; Cierro mis muslos juntos tratando de controlar el latido entre mis muslos.

Yo trabajo mis manos por su cuello y en su cabello masajeando su cuero cabelludo sintiendo su suave cabello corriendo por mis dedos.

Me detengo abruptamente cuando me acuerdo de su _prometida_ y yo pongo mis manos lejos tratando de distraer mis pensamientos. Me pongo la silla hacia atrás antes de subir a su escritorio frente a él y organizar sus archivos.

Sus ojos se abren, "¿por qué te detienes?"

"Debido a que esto no está bien."

Me vuelvo a cara él y sus cejas se arrugó juntos en la confusión.

"¿Qué estás hablando? Es sólo un masaje."

 _"Sólo_ un masaje? Bueno, no parecía de esa manera para mí."

"Ok, está bien. estaba disfrutando de ello. Tal vez un poco más de lo que debería tener." Pongo los ojos en él, cruzando los brazos.

"Ok, mucho más de lo que debería. Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Uh, tienes novia. ¿O es que usted convenientemente olvida?" Siseo hacia él, mis brazos cayendo a los costados de nuevo.

Él se ríe antes de levantarse

"¿Quién? Jayne?"

Yo asiento mirando al suelo.

"Si ese es el nombre de ella, entonces seguro. Jayne."

Él se ríe una vez más antes de levantar mi barbilla con sus dedos, "ella no es mi novia. Su padre desea que asi lo sea pero le dije que me interesa alguien mas." Me dice mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules

"Oh." Siento sus penetrantes ojos en mi pero no puedo dejar de mirarlos ¡estoy jodida!

"¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente honorable? Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Dónde está la diversión en ser honorable, siguiendo las reglas?"

"No estoy tan honorable como te pareces pensar," murmuró, hundiendo la cara entre las manos. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, se veía claramente molestó.

"Cuando has _jamás_ hecho algo _deshonroso?"_

No estaba muy seguro de cómo sucedió. Un momento estaba hay parado vindome, con las manos en la cara, y al momento siguiente tenía las manos en mi cintura, sus labios sobre los mios, pegada al escritorio. No podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo duró; tal vez un segundo, quizás una hora, pero era probable es que todo ese tiempo. Se sentía como una eternidad, y encontre que no era nada desagradable besar a este hombre. Este hombre era su jefe pero en este momento no importaba.

Aprieta los labios suaves contra los míos, y yo abro de inmediato mis labios, dejando que su lengua se deslice en mi boca.

Gimo mientras nuestras lenguas se encuentran, y sus manos agarre de mi cintura.

Él me empuja con más fuerza contra su escritorio mientras mis manos correr por su cuerpo antes de agarrar la parte posterior de su cuello forzar nuestros cuerpos más cerca.

Él me iza sobre su escritorio, sus labios dejaron los míos para viajar por mi cuello.

Lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemir mientras se continúa trabajando en mi cuello, dejando chupones y marca de mordidas a medida que avanza.

Yo uso mis manos para deshacer el resto de sus botones antes de empujar la camisa de su hombro, antes de que se arrastra mis manos por sus músculos del pecho.

Saca mi top y sus labios encontrar mi escote, mientras sus manos desenganchar el sujetador y me lo quita lanzándolo a no se que parte la verdad.

Mis manos se extienden por sus pantalones, deshaciéndome de ellos antes de tirar hacia abajo. sus manos alcanzan la cremallera en la parte posterior de mi falda.

Una vez que mi falda cae abajo empuja todo lo que esta encima del escritorio lo mas rápido posible y una vez que no queda nada me empuja sobre la mesa. Luego llena de besos mi cuerpo y se detiene cuando llega a mi ombligo. Sus manos luego, lentamente comienzan a tirar de mi ropa interior por mis piernas antes de tirarlo al suelo.

Me acosté en su escritorio, respirando con dificultad mientras se capta mi teta derecha en la boca, antes de morder con dureza en mi erecto pezón.

"Oh Dios."

Él sonríe contra mi teta antes arrastrando besos por mi cuerpo y pasando los dedos a lo largo de mi entrada a través de mi entrada

Yo muevo mis caderas levemente querer sentirlo dentro de mí. Lentamente me jala

"Joder, Garen."

Me tira hacia arriba en una posición sentada y volver a colocar nuestros labios en un largo beso.

"He estado queriendo hacer que _toda_ la semana. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo difícil que es para sentarse aquí y trabajar cuando se está a las afueras de la puerta en sus faldas ajustadas, con su cuerpo perfecto simplemente _pidiendo_ ser tocado?"

Mi boca se abre ante sus palabras y Sonrío hacia él.

"Tengo una muy buena idea. Menos la parte acerca de las faldas..." Él se ríe antes de besarme de nuevo, mis manos se mueven a sus boxers tirandolos abajo rápidamente.

Me quejo cuando veo que el tamaño de su polla, anticipando el placer que voy a sentir cuando empuja dentro de mí.

Mueve su polla para mi entrada antes de empujar dentro de mí con fuerza haciéndome gritar su nombre.

Me envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura acercándolo más, como sus embestidas empiezan a ser más profundo.

"Garen". Gimo su nombre mientras mis paredes comienzan a contraerse.

Él toma velocidad, nuestras lenguas luchando por el dominio antes de que ambos gritemos de pasión cada uno.

"lista, amor?"

El empuja mas profundo solo para escuchar mis gemidos más clara y más fuerte, mientras que poco a poco coger el ritmo y besando mi cuello expuesto. yo en silencio entre mis gemidos alcanzó a decir "Más rápido, bebé" a la que Garen sonrió y obligada gemía su nombre una y otra vez mientras él follo sin piedad, deslizó su mano izquierda debajo de mi y acarició suavemente la punta de mi entrada. grite su nombre cada vez que su mano rozó su clítoris, rogó por más después de cada embestida. mi orgasmo se acercaba y comencé apretando alrededor de su virilidad. "Kata ... Estoy cerca .." Garen jadeó mientras me mantiene en mi lugar con sus fuertes manos. "asi, no te detengas, Aaaaaah GAREEEEEN" grite cuando mi orgasmo me hizo perder la gruñó poco después de su orgasmo mientras soltaba su semen en mi. Poco después de que ambos nos calmamos del inmenso placer solo le dije

"wow", añadi con una sonrisa mientras el se inclinaba y capturó mis labios en un beso.

Me río en la historia de la universidad de Garen mientras que hace girar un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo.

Estamos tumbado en el sofá en su oficina, una manta cubría nosotros compartiendo historias sobre nuestras vidas.

"¿Y tú? No se puede querer trabajar aquí para siempre..."

"No sólo estoy ahorrando." Me pregunta mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo me río mientras me besa de nuevo y me vuelca

"¿De nuevo?" pregunto con incredulidad cuando siento su polla dura presionado contra mí.

"Oye, que ha sido una _larga_ semana. ¿He mencionado la agonía que pasé toda la semana verte en esas faldas ajustadas?"

"Hay, y debe haber sido una tortura para ti." se ríe antes de volver a cerrar nuestros labios.

"Exactamente, así que cinco veces es, sin duda _no_ es suficiente." Él me dice, con las manos corriendo por mi cuerpo.

"Cierto. Mi error."

"Uh huh. Ah, y la próxima vez que Jayn entra dile que soy _tuyo_ y de nadie más."

Sonrío hacia él, antes de volver a colocar nuestros labios en un beso abrasador.

 _¡Soy_ tuyo!.

No puedo esperar hasta que Jayne entra en la oficina de nuevo, voy a mostrarle exactamente a quién pertenece Garen.

HISTORIA MEDIO RARA YO SE :'V ES UN PASATIEMPO SHAVOS AMO A KATA Y GAREN JUNTOS LA VERDAD :3 OJALA LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLA :3 DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y PERDON SI EN MUCHO ESTOY MAL O SOLO ES ABURRIDA PERO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO D:


End file.
